A voltage limiter of the above mentioned type is known in the art from DE-PS 30 14 796. This voltage limiter is designed as a three-pole voltage limiter or double arrester, respectively. The double arrester comprises, in a known manner three connecting leads, two of which are connected with the two external pole sides at the front faces of the voltage limiter. The central connecting lead is connected with the central pole side acting as a counter pole for the external pole sides. The two-way arrester is inserted into a surge arrester magazine comprising a centrally arranged earthing rail and insertion elements arranged on either side of the earthing rail. The central connecting lead is inserted into the earthing rail, and the two external connecting leads are inserted into the insertion elements. The insertion elements are connected in a known manner with plug-in tongues extending from the housing of the surge arrester magazine. These plug-in tongues are connected, when inserting the surge arrester magazine into connector banks, with contact elements arranged therein, to the contact elements cable wires which are being contacted. Each insertion element is thus electrically connected with a cable wire. In case of an overvoltage situation, the current will therefore be led away from the external pole side to the central pole side to the central connecting lead, and to the earthing rail. However, it has been discovered that with this construction the voltage limiter with its three connecting leads is easily subject to bending, such that it can only be inserted with difficulty into the surge arrester magazine. When inserting, the connecting leads are very often bent off, such that the voltage limiter cannot be inserted precisely into the receiving member and into the earthing rail. Further, the position of the voltage limiter is extremely unstable, since the voltage limiter is held over its connecting leads only in the surge arrester magazine.